E.Ws Beyblade Elemental Force
The Epic Beyblade adventure of the kids before they were Elemental Warriors. The Elemental Warriors: Beyblade Elemental Force series is a spin off series of the Elemental Warriors as young kids in the second grade in Centennial Elementary School in Plano, TX. This is the begin when they start to play in the Beyblade World Championship in 2000. Young TJ Thornton, Ethan Lee, Katie Scherer, Drew Myers, Shelby Scott, & Steve Lekas first met Raven Storm Mack and Angel Armstrong in the regional tournament of North America to form The Elemental Bladers team that will competition in the World Championship. This team will be battle against teams in Europe, Russia, Africa, Japan, Hollywood,CA, Brazil, and China The Bit Beasts of the Elemental Bladers obtain two different elements in them for crazy & powerful move & attack. The Team Elemental Bladers from America: members: TJ Thornton, Ethan Lee, Katie Scherer, Drew Myers, Shelby Scott, Steve Lekas, Angel Armstrong, & Raven Mack. 3rd grade, Blader TJ Thornton.png|Blader TJ Thornton 3rd grade, Blader Ethan Lee.png|Blader Ethan Lee 3rd grade, Blader Katie Scherer.png|Blader Katie Scherer 3rd grade, Blader Drew Myers.png|Blader Drew Myers 3rd grade, Blader Shelby Scott.png|Blader Shelby Scott 3rd grade, Blader Steve Lekas.png|Blader Steve Lekas 3rd grade, Blader Angel Armstrong.png|Blader Angel Armstrong 3rd grade, Beytecher, Raven Mack.png|Team Beytech, Raven Mack Beyblade E.F. Dragoon Cyclone.png|TJ's Dragoon Cyclone Beyblade E.F. Dranzer Flare.png|Ethan's Dranzer Flare Beyblade E.F. Draciel Water Shield.png|Katie's Draciel Water Shield Beyblade E.F. Driger Spark.png|Drew's Driger Spark Beyblade E.F. Bison Charger.png|Shelby's Bull Charger Beyblade E.F. Strata Dragoon Earth Spike.png|Steve's Strata Dragoon Earth Spike Beyblade E.F. UniPegasus.png|Angel's UniPegasus Team White Tiger Zhang X from China: Members: Rio Han Wang, Mao Mai, Goa Yuan Li, Kike Xian. E.Ws Rio Han Wang.jpg|Rio Han Wang E.Ws Mao Mai.jpg|Mao Mei E.Ws Goa Yuan Li.jpg|Goa Yuan Li E.Ws Kike Xian.jpg|Kike Xian E.Ws ThundLion B.Li (Front).jpg|Rio Han Wang's Thunder Lion Black Lightning E.Ws Axe GalBear.jpg|Goa Yuan Li's Axe Gal Bear E.Ws Swing Funk Monkey.jpg|Kike Xian's Swinging Funk Monkey E.Ws Slashing Lynxics.jpg|Mao Mei's Scratching Lynxic Team Super All Star Breakers from Japan: Michigan Darker, Tackier Strong-son, Emmy Yodeler, Eden Wheezes, and Stein Rusher. E.Ws Triple Eagle 3 (Front).jpg|Triple Eagle 3 E.Ws Catch Seagator.jpg|Catch Seagator E.Ws Needle TriScorpio.jpg|Needle TriScorpio E.Ws Charging Bullizor (front).png|Charging Bullhorn E.Ws Boulder Bison (front).png|Boulder Bison Team Majestic Cali-bur from Europe" Elbert Kongo, Enriches Torn-an, Soph-era / Olivier Poland, Johannes McGuire. E.Ws Elbert Kongo.png|Blader, Elbert Kongo E.Ws Johannes McGuire.png|Blader, Johannes McGuire E.Ws Sophera aka Olivier Poland full.png|Blader, Soph-era / Olivier Poland E.Ws Enriches Torn-an.png|Blader, Enriches Tornan E.Ws Legend G.D front.png|Elbert Kongo's Legend Griffin Destroyer E.Ws Lg. Destroyer mode part.png|Elbert's bey mode change parts E.Ws Sickle S.B front.png|Johannes McGuire's Salami Blaze E.Ws Twin Ampil Dracer.jpg|Enriches Torn-an's Twin Amphi-Dracor E.Ws Spear Unistriker.jpg|Sophera / Olivier Poland's Spear Uni-Striker Team Barth Ganglionic from Brazil: Miguel-o Marcia, Hilda Asgard, Clan Ravages, and Aron Silvia. Miguelo's Deadly Gargoyle.png|Miguel-o Marcia's Deadly Gargoyle Hilda's Sharp Hedgehog.jpg|Hilda Asgard's Sharp Hedgehog Clan's Rapid Raptor bird.jpg|Clan Ravages' Rapid Raptor bird Aero's Stomping Boar.jpg|Aron Silvia's Stomping Boar Team Babushka Boys from Russia: Kalevala Valor, Lean Papal, Torrance Romero, & Brogan Kuznetsk. E.Ws BlizWolf Ic. Fs (Front).jpg|Kalevala Valor's Blitz-wolf Ice Frost E.Ws Wave Whale G.S..jpg|Torrance Romero's Wave Whale Grand Sea E.Ws Falborg Sl. Wg (front).jpg|Brogan Kuznetsk's Falzor Slash Winger E.Ws Strike Wyborg.jpg|Lean Papal's Strike Land Serpentail Team Wild Saint Fang Shields from Africa: Goya Tate min, Dunkirk Harridan, Marie, and Josue. Goya Tatemon's Burn Leopard Crossfire.jpg|Goya Tate-Mon's Burn Leopard Crossfire Dunkrik Harridan's Mega Ape 3.png|Dunkirk Harridan's Mega Ape 3 E.Ws Waving Bite Shark.jpg|Marie's Waving Bite Shark E.Ws Vanishing Jungle Phant.png|Josue's Vanishing Jungle Phant The tournaments in this special series are: American regional Tournament in Austin, TX. European Tournament in London and little Greece battle tour competition. Little Battle Tournament in Hollywood, CA back in North America. Brazilian Tournament in Brazil, South America. African Tournament in somewhere in Africa. Japanese Tournament in Tokyo, Japan. An extra chapter with be made when, I finish the chapters for this series. Category:Season series Category:Special series Category:E.Ws Beyblade series